Flower Child
by Crossmanc1
Summary: Ten years ago, Addie was taken from her father by her mother and renamed Felicity Williams and told to forget about him, but she never did and ten years later, she went home and saw her father, but with Jean turning into the Dark Pheonix will this family and the instituite survive?
1. Chapter 1

…...Ten Years Ago…...

"I can't take it any more Charles!"

"You think I want to be like this Ana? I want to be able to run and play with Addie, to enjoy life, not be stuck in this wheelchair."

"It's not just that, it's the orphan, it's you spending more time with Addie and him than me!"

"Sorry that I have responsibilities, Ana, but I can't always make time for you."

"I want out! I'm taking Addie and leaving." He hung his head and a little girl with white blond hair and big blue eyes in blue and yellow duck pajamas came in holding a duck stuffed animal and a blue blanket, she walked over to Charles and sat on his lap and spoke.

"Daddy, why is Mommy mad?"

"Because I love you, Princess."

"Is Mommy jealous?" Ana spoke.

"No I'm not, I'm sick of it!" She slammed her fist into the desk and the girl started crying.

"Addie Bear, don't worry." Charles wrapped his arms around her and her mother spoke.

"Adelaide-Joelle Felicity Xavier, go get dressed and I'll be up in a few minutes to help you pack." The girl left and walked to her room and put on her jeans and a blue butterfly tee-shirt and white socks and blue and white butterfly sneakers, her mother walked in and packed every piece of clothing into three suitcases, and packed a back-pack full of toys and books, she loaded the suitcases into a Volvo and put a jacket on the girl, and the girl grabbed her blue blanket and handed Charles her stuffed duck and kissed his cheek and spoke.

"Daddy, I promise I will return, no good byes." Her mother picked up the backpack and dragged the little girl to the Volvo, the little girl turned around and waved, Charles waved back, and the girl climbed into the back with her blanket, Ana drove off and she spoke to the girl.

"You're name is now Felicity Williams. Forget about you're father." But the girl never did, she never forgot her promise to her father either.


	2. Chapter 2

….Addie's Pov…Ten Years Later…

"Please Felicity? You need to get out more." My friend Amber is trying to convince me to go to the mall. I don't want to go, I want to stay home.

"Am, I don't want too."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No." Can she just stop?

"Please?" That's it.

"When I say no I mean it!"

"Geese, I'm just being nice." She got up and left. I picked up my room and my mother if I could call her that, came in and sat on my bed and spoke.

"Felicity."

"Don't call me that." She sighed.

"It's you're name."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't, Dad named me Adelaide-Joelle Felicity Xavier, and forcing me to answer to a name, that isn't mine, isn't going to make me forget him." She got angry.

"If you like him so much than go live with him!"

"I will." She left and I started packing, I grabbed my baby blanket from my desk and packed that, I packed my clothes and lap-top and portable printer, and some other stuff. I grabbed my phone and dialed the number for the school, that Dad runs, a woman answered.

"Hello?" I spoke.

"Hi, can I talk to Professor Xavier?"

"I'll get him."

"Thank you." She handed the phone to someone and my dad answered it.

"Hello?"

"Daddy?"

"Addie? Is that you?"

"How many daughters do you have?"

"True, what's going on?"

"Can you come get me?"

"Yes, where do you live?" I gave him the address and he told me he'd be there in an hour, I said bye and hung up. I waited the hour then grabbed my stuff and walked outside and I saw the jet land and the door opened and I saw Dad, I smiled and Scott got out and grabbed my stuff and spoke.

"Come on Joey." I laughed and got in I sat next to Dad and he put my earplugs on my head and spoke.

"Go to sleep, we'll talk when we get there." I nodded and fell asleep, when I woke up I was in my old bedroom, except it was more my age, Dad was by me and he spoke.

"Addie, you're up." I nodded and hugged him, he was surprised but returned it, I spoke.

"She told me to forget, but Daddy, I never did, I couldn't, I couldn't forget you or Scott." I sounded like that five year old girl again.

"I know Princess, I know." I cried against him and he held me until I cried myself to sleep.

….Scott's Pov…...

I saw the Professor, come out of Joey's room, I spoke.

"What's going on?"

"She's adjusting, she has her shield up so I can't go into her mind, to find out, I think she might still not believe, she's here."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes." He left and I walked in to her room, I closed the door and sat by her on the bed, she was shaking on her bed like she was having a nightmare, she grabbed my wrist, bad idea, I was transported into her mind.

_I was in the back-yard and I saw five year old Addie, she spoke._

"_Scott, Scott, I found a butterfly." I turned and saw an eight year old me run towards her and looked over her shoulder and spoke._

"_Yup definitely a butterfly." They giggled and sat on the ground._

"_Scott, why do Mommy and Daddy fight?"_

"_I don't know Addie."_

"_I wish you did. I was in Mommy's mind, she is a bad person. I wish we were normal." My eight year old self nodded, I saw the younger Professor run towards them and when he made it he sat in between them and spoke._

"_Addie, Scott, you may find people who don't like you for you're abilities but don't let that affect you, you two are very special."_

"_Really? That's not what Mommy says."_

"_Well then you're mother does not know." Five year old Addie nodded. I finally realized this was her memories, I heard a voice._

"_Scott why are you here?" I turned around and saw Addie, I spoke._

"_You grabbed my wrist." She nodded._

"_Sorry, follow me." I nodded and she led me to a strange room, I recognized it as her bedroom, except as a nursery, I saw her mother, watching in a corner as the Professor, played on the floor with a blond baby and a four year old girl with raven black hair. I looked at Addie._

"_My sister Adeline, she died a year after my birth under strange circumstances, Dad wasn't there but my mother was." I put two and two together._

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Don't be." She led me to another memory, I saw a strange bedroom with a ten-year old Addie, and her mother. Her mother spoke._

"_Felicity, why can't you be normal?"_

"_My names not Felicity!" He mother grabbed her and whispered in her ear._

"_It is if you don't want to end up like Adeline." She threw Addie on the ground and Addie cried, she soon calmed down, and sat at the desk, I felt big Addie tense beside me, ten year old Addie, reached into a drawer and pulled out a steak knife and she spoke._

"_Forgive me, Daddy and Scott." She slit her wrists and laid on her bed, five minutes later an older woman came in with a basket and dropped it when she saw Addie, she grabbed towels and wrapped them around her wrists and called 911 and Big Addie led me to another memory and spoke._

"_Grams saved my life, I was mad at her for it, I wanted to die."_

"_Why?"_

"_I missed you two and my mother's abuse." I nodded and we walked into a hospital room, I saw Addie in a coma, her mother was fake crying and the older woman was scolding her mother._

"_This is you're fault, Ana."_

"_Mother she could die."_

"_You had to throw her and insult her, what did she do?"_

"_She's just like him."_

"_So you hate her for it?" Her mother nodded. Big Addie spoke._

"_Watch my eyes." I watched and her eyes fluttered and opened, she hugged her grandmother and her mother shook her head and left, "Grams died a week later, under strange circumstances." I nodded and she led me to a room and we sat down, "So what's been going on here?" I spoke._

"_A lot." She nodded. _

"_How many people know about me?"_

"_Not many."_

"_Scott, grab my hand." I did and I opened my eyes._

We're back in her room, she let go, and woke up, she yawned and spoke.

"Can you not tell Dad what you saw in my mind?" I spoke.

"I'll try." She nodded and sighed.

"They've noticed me and the gossip is unavoidable." I nodded and the Professor came in and spoke.

"Addie, you're up?" She spoke.

"Yeah," She looked at me and I nodded, "Dad grab my hand." Professor grabbed her hand and I could tell she was showing him the memories, he gasped and then she let go. "So now you know." He nodded and spoke.

"You've had a hard life, Addie."

"Yeah, who redecorated my room?"

"Ororo, Rouge and Kitty." She nodded.

"I'd better change, I'm covered in sweat." We nodded and left.

….Addie's pov…

They left and I grabbed skinny jeans and a yellow tank top with a pink heart, and underwear and walked into my bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed, I look terrible, I took off my clothes and jumped in the shower and let the hot water run over my body, I got out and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body, I heard giggles and turned around, I saw a five year old with raven black hair down to her waist, I recognized her.

"Adeline?" She spoke.

"Adelaide."

"Adeline Sapphire Melinda Xavier, what are you doing here?"

"Addie, helping you and then I'll come back."

"Help me with what?"

"Finding you again. Daddy, will want me back won't he? He'll have both of his little girls back."

"Hate to break it to you Mellie, but you're dead."

"No I'm not go look in the infirmary."

"I will once I'm dressed." She nodded and skipped out. If she is in a coma, she will be one childish twenty year old, I laughed. I got dressed, put my waist length hair in a braid and walked out, I felt a hand wrap around my hand and I looked down and there was Mellie, she spoke.

"You don't know where it is do you?"

"Nope no idea." She nodded and led me out, she led me down the hall way and Dad saw me and spoke.

"Where are you going?"

"Adeline isn't dead is she?"

"No, she's in a coma. Why?"

"How many thoughts are coming from me?"

"A lot, too many for you."

"Exactly, I had a visitor."

"Adeline?" She spoke.

"Yes Daddy?" I spoke.

"Yup." He nodded and Scott walked in and spoke.

"What's going on?" She hid behind me and I spoke.

"Remember Adeline?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, she isn't dead."

"Okay?"

"She is having a very long out of body experience."

"Oh."

"I think she might be scared of you." She spoke.

"I am." I laughed.

"She is." He spoke.

"I'm scary?" She spoke.

"You're scary because of you're size." I spoke.

"It's you're size." He spoke.

"Ahh."

"Well, I'd better get her to her body." She spoke.

"Piggy-back ride?"

"Mellie you do realize you're twenty, right?"

"Yes and considering I'm twenty, I'm going to wake up mature, please give me this small bit of fun?" I leaned one knee and she jumped on my back and I ran to the infirmary with Dad and Scott following, she pointed to a room and I walked in and she jumped off and ran to a woman with raven black hair, I was surprised that she doesn't have a ventilator and Adeline jumped on the bed next to her, Dad came in and was next to me, Adeline jumped on her chest and disappeared, the woman's eyes opened quickly and Dad spoke.

"Adeline, calm down." Adeline nodded, "Try to speak." Adeline spoke.

"I just realized Scott isn't as scary when he can see me." We all laughed, I hugged her and she hugged me.

…...Two Months later…...

Ororo was giving Adeline a reading lesson, Adeline took to Ororo better than the other teachers, I was watching and Adeline mispronounced six, she pronounced it with an e instead of an i, Ororo and I blushed, Adeline spoke.

"What?" I spoke.

"Ororo, Dad needs to give her the birds and the bees talk." Ororo nodded and I grabbed Adeline's hand and brought her to Dad's office and we walked in, Dad saw us and spoke.

"Yes, girls?" I spoke.

"Somebody needs the double b talk." Dad pointed at Adeline and I nodded and left. I walked outside and to Scott, who was washing his car with Kurt and I helped and we soon heard screaming, Kurt spoke.

"Vhat was that?" I laughed and spoke.

"A five year old in a twenty year olds body, getting the double b talk." They chuckled and we continued, I felt someone put me on his shoulder, I recognized it, "Scott put me down!" He laughed and did as told but sprayed me with the hose, I used my powers and sent water at him and Kurt, all three of us had created a close bond.


End file.
